Turning The Tables
by FatCake
Summary: For once in her life, Quinn Fabray is completely honest with herself.


_Title: Turning the Tables_

_Character: Quinn Fabray_

_Summary: The story is mostly told from an outlook of Quinn's thoughts but changes to more of Quinn's conscience. It's a reflection the major events in Quinn's life to her present circumstances. _

_I Hope you all like it! I've wrote many stories but this is the first one I've put one Fanfiction. I feel that I'm finally ready to post one because I have confidence in this story and my ability as a writer. Also I've matured a little since I first started Fanfictioning. But only a little! (: This story has a more serious tone but I plan on writing more fun stories also. So if you have any ideas for me, review or PM me! Please favorite the story if you like it but also review! Also I'm looking for an editor or Beta for my stories so if anyone is interested review or PM me! _

_Thanks Bunches! _

_-M_

It was raining in summer. The only way to start a summer of nothing. No friends, no boyfriend, no Cheerios, not anything. Just a plastic life, as a plastic person.

This was probably one of the only times Quinn Fabray was completely honest with herself. If she was to lie to herself she would say that the New Directions were still her friends, that Finn might still want her back, that her baby wasn't out there in someone else's arms, that her Dad didn't disown her, and that her life was_ perfect_. But all of this was a lie.

Out of all of Quinn's many_ "talents"_ her best must be to push people away, to push happiness away.

She was so_ lucky,_ but gave it all away for one night of fun. A night to feel _beautiful_, to feel _wanted _by someone. Even if that someone was her boyfriend's best friend. But it was a known fact that Quinn Fabray got what she wanted when she wanted it, all Fabray's did. That day all she wanted was to feel _wanted_. If you really looked at the situation you could tell that it was Finn's fault for wanting Rachel, his fault for believing all of her outlandish lies, for believing the baby could be his. But it was Rachel's fault more than anyone's for being there, being **so** available to Finn, for being so**flawed **compared to Quinn's _perfection_, for making Finn _love_ her.

These were just more lies Quinn desperately wished herself to believe. But if Quinn was to be honest with herself, she would know that, she should have never had sex with Puck, that she should have been honest with Finn from the beginning, that she should never had tried to destroy Glee Club, that she should never had cheated on Finn or Sam, and she never should've used anyone she cared about to get to the top. To be popular was her only goal for so long, and now that she has, it all there is, is emptiness.

What is she to do now, that she is so **alone. **So many _**men **_have come and gone through her short life, Finn, Puck, her **father**, Sam. How many more were to come; how much more heartbreak was to be caused by _her own selfishness_?

Could Quinn even stand _**alone**_? Stand without a man in front of her?

Quinn has been alone before, alone at the bottom of the heap. Not even standing, just lying there, waiting for someone to come pick her up. And pick her up again, and again.

This façade that she had grown so accustomed to, a poker face, that showed she needed no one, and that she's Quinn Fabray and that's the only excuse she needs. The cold face and heart of an _Ice Princess_, a nickname her own followers have given her. But that's not the worst one, not by far, she was a _cold-hearted bitch_, a_ Barbie_, a _frigid prude_, an easy _Whore_. Was she any of these things? Yes and no.

When you peeled all her layers away, what was Quinn Fabray?

Did anyone really know?

All the Glee kids that preach about not judging anyone, how many of them judged her! Did they really want to get to know her? Some had tried like Mercedeces and Kurt or maybe even Santana and Brittany. You could possible even count Rachel but that was more of an opportunity to get closer to Finn. How many of the Glee kids could she have gotten to know if it wasn't for her plans to be popular, to be with Finn or Sam or anyone at all.

How much time had she wasted being concerned with what other people thought ? Too much time.

Quinn wanted to be _**new**_. A new person, with a new look, and personality. She was already half-way there with her new haircut. Maybe not half-way there, that was another lie, maybe a fifth of the way to being new. She only had Santana and Brittany to thank for that minor accomplishment. Santana and Brittany had both changed so much, they stepped away from the identifier of being a Cheerio and became an individual, while Quinn clung to her past of popularity.

How hard would it be to change, when one is so set in their ways? If you're Quinn Fabray, extremely hard. But only time would tell, and baby steps. Minuscule baby steps. Baby steps could turn into leaps.

Quinn Fabray will stand alone.

"_I say a little pray for you, while combing my hair now, I wonder-" _

Answer the phone Quinn, take a step.

"Quinn."

"Santana." One Step.

"Me and Britt, were wondering if you wanted to hang or whatever."

"I don't know…." Take another step.

"This is a **onetime** offer ya know! You should feel honored I'm letting you hang out with my hot Latina ass!"

"Okay, but only as a thank you for helping me in New York." Another Step.

"Just get your ass over to muh house, K!"

"Fine!" Just one more step.

"Be more grateful Fabray! See your ass later, if you decide to show up."

"Wait Santana! " Keep going.

"Jesus,! What now?"

"Thank you for, inviting me." Finally a leap.

"What ev, Fabray, just get over here."

Hang up and go. Take another step Quinn, be happy, and don't screw it up.

_Okay._

Maybe Quinn Fabray won't have to stand completely alone.


End file.
